Axe-C-Dent
Axe-C-Dent was a machine that competed in Series 5 and 6 of Robot Wars. Both versions of the machine lost in the first round of their domestic competitions. Axe-C-Dent, was created and teamed by Mel Easton, who controlled his machine from a special booth with wheelchair access in both series. Its name is a pun on the word accident. Versions of Axe-C-Dent Axe-C-Dent It was originally a blue and grey box-wedge shaped robot with a spinning axe (incorrectly described as horizontal by Jonathan Pearce). This version was powered by 24V wheelchair and car fan motors and was armoured in 12mm ply covered in perforated steel. Unlike most heavy-spinning weapons, Axe-C-Dent's spinner featured only one axe, with the reverse side serving as a counterweight. Axe-C-Dent 2 The second version, Axe-C-Dent 2, styled by the show as Axe-C-Dent II, featured a silver, half-barrel shaped body, two wheel drive and an upgraded weapon - a 14kg hammer replacing the axe to make for a heavier spinner, which now span at 1000RPM and was capable of slicing through 4mm aluminium, but the robot still could not self-right. Robot History Series 5 Axe-C-Dent's spinning axe became stuck when Destruct-A-Bubble brought its own axe down onto Axe-C-Dent's. It managed to escape, but had already lost power to its weapon. Axe-C-Dent rammed Destruct-A-Bubble gently, and circled around the arena, while Destruct-A-Bubble avoided it. However, Axe-C-Dent suddenly rolled to a halt near a CPZ and was counted out by Refbot. Shunt then axed through Axe-C-Dent's top armour and pushed it into the pit, going in himself as well. Series 6 Axe-C-Dent 2 returned in Series 6 with a new shape and a more powerful weapon. However, it never got the chance to show these improvements, as in the first round it was immediately flipped over by Hydra, and was then counted out. It was righted after Growler rammed it, but was axed by Dominator 2, causing some sizeable holes. Axe-C-Dent 2 was then placed on the floor flipper and thrown through the air with its rotating axe breaking off in the process, before finally being finished off by being pushed down the pit along with Sumpthing, resulting in the eliminations for both robots. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Both of Axe-C-Dent's appearances were in the same heat as Sumpthing and in both of those heats, it lost to a previous Round 1 loser (Destruct-A-Bubble and Hydra). *Both of Axe-C-Dent's battles featured Shunt as one of the House Robots. *Both of Axe-C-Dent's losses involved it being counted out by Refbot and then being pitted. *Both of Axe-C-Dent's appearances were in episodes that contained a quick immobilisation, the latter of which was inflicted on Axe-C-Dent itself. *In both heats that Axe-C-Dent appeared in, Shunt and Sir Killalot were the House Robots in the Heat Final of those respective heats. *Both of Axe-C-Dent's appearances were in a heat that was broadcast after a heat that Panic Attack appeared in. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Suffolk Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Articles in need of rewriting